What the Heart Wants
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: A Christmas eve stroll leads to so Christmas truths.


**Disclaimer:** JK still owns Harry Potter and all of its characters. I am just playing with them. I make no money. _(Unfortunately.)_

**A/N:** Merry Christmas all! Hope you enjoy this little story.

**Credit: **_Aubrey'Snape_for being an amazing beta and _Articcat621 _for reading over these chapters as well and putting up with my crazy questions in the middle of the night.

Hermione sighed as she walked across the street to the steps of 12 Grimmauld Place. Normally Hermione loved her job but being called way for a mild emergency on Christmas Eve was highly aggravating. Hermione had risen quickly through the ranks as a healer, but now that she was directly under the Head Healer of the hospital she was often stuck doing the jobs her boss didn't feel was necessary for him to do.

Opening the door, Hermione listened for a moment but heard nothing of the party that was going on before she left, though that was over six hours ago. Dropping her coat off on the coat rack, she made her way down to the kitchen; upon entering she walked over to the stove and put on some tea. As she waits for the tea, Hermione sits down at the table and lets out a yawn, rubbing her neck.

"Rough night?"

"Yeah," Hermione responded looking up as Sirius stepped into the room. Still dressed in his clothes from earlier in the night, he was more relaxed in the black button up he wore was undone, exposing his chest and upper abs. Hermione's eyes took a quick peak before looking away. "Would you like some tea? I have some on."

"Sure." Sirius answered.

"When did everyone leave?" Hermione asked.

"Nearly two hours ago," Sirius replied, taking a seat beside Hermione.

"Oh, I hate that I had to leave, I hated it more when I got to work," Hermione sighed as the kettle began to whistle.

Sirius stood and went over to take care of the tea, he brought over two cups and sat one down in front of Hermione. "Here you go, love."

"Thank you Sirius," Hermione smiled at him.

"What were you called in for?" Sirius asked sipping on his tea.

Hermione huffed before answering, "A ministry official's son was playing in a potions cabinet and ingested something that, at the time, was unknown to the parents. He demanded I come in but when I arrived the boy had simply eaten peppermint leaves, mild allergy."

"My father would have beaten me for something like that," Sirius stated.

"I really thought he was," Hermione admitted. "Both for what he had to pay as well as my call-in pay. Yeah he was furious."

Sirius frowned, "If it was that simple, why were you gone so long?"

"Finishing my bosses work once again," Hermione frowned. "I don't know how the man still holds the position."

Sirius chuckled.

"Where's Remus?" Hermione asked, normally her former professor was a wake all hours of the night.

"Bed." Sirius replied simply a small smile gracing his lips.

"Bed? Already? He always—" Hermione's eyes widened as she caught on to what Sirius meant. "Oh—Someone from tonight?"

"The lady you brought tonight."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "Mandy? Come to think of it they would be perfect for each other."

"She is a pretty thing," Sirius simply nodded finishing off his tea, he stood up and crossed the room to place the cup in the sink. Turning around he looked at Hermione. "Are you about to go to sleep?

"No, not yet." Hermione stretched looking over at him. "Why?"

"Well the Christmas lights are still up in the park. Have you been yet?" Sirius inquired. Hermione shook her head. "Would you like too?"

"I don't mind, If you don't," Hermione said, sliding off the chair.

"Love, If I didn't want to, I wouldn't ask," Sirius spoke buttoning his shirt back up and tucking it in. He chuckled

"Okay," Hermione blushed slightly. "My coat is by the door. I can grab it on the way out."

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

Sirius and Hermione walked down the street quietly to the square. Hermione shivered as a breeze blew down the street causing Sirius to put his arm around her shoulder and draw her close. Hermione glanced at him curiously.

"Sorry." Sirius said removing his arm.

"No."Hermione blurted out. "It's fine, keeping me warm." Hermione smiled.

Sirius grinned, "Alright." Placing his arm down around her waist again, they made their way into the square, taking in the twinkling lights. Sirius watched Hermione's face light up, since her parents died she pretended to be happy but Sirius could see straight through it.

"Sirius," Hermione spoke grabbing his attention. "This is beautiful, thank you for bringing me here."

"Anytime," He responded. His answer had more meaning behind it, than she knew. Sirius wanted more nights like this one with her. "I have always loved the Christmas lights of the square." he admitted quietly.

"Me too," She replied as they come upon the center of the square where a large Christmas tree stood perfectly decorated. "It gets better every year."

"That is does,"Sirius agreed continuing through the rest of the square with her.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk where the choir from the small church across the street could be heard.

Hermione listened to the song being sung. "I love this song. It was one of my favorite when I was a child."

"What's the name of it?" Sirius asked.

"Silent night," Hermione responded slightly confused. "You don't know it."

"I have heard it," Sirius responded. "But never really held much to me, Christmas when I was younger was never a happy occasion, until I was with the Potters."

"I'm sorry Sirius," Hermione whispered.

"Don't be, it doesn't matter now," Sirius stopped Hermione to look into her eyes, glancing over at the church he spoke again. "Would you like to go in and listen to the choir?"

"Only if you want too," She responded softly.

"Love, we covered this—"

"If you didn't want to, you wouldn't ask. Got it," She replied with a small smile. Crossing the street together they made their way into the church taking a seat closer to the back so as not to disturb the congregation.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

"I didn't think it was possible for it to get so cold in such a short time," Hermione said rubbing her arms as they stepped out of the church. Sirius placed his arm back around her waist, while silently casting a warming charm over them. They slowly walked back through the square again taking their time, when Hermione come to a sudden halt.

"Hermione, what is it?" Sirius asked worriedly looking around they square, believing maybe something had spooked her. Looking down at her he could see a single tear running down her cheek. "Love talk to me."

"I'm sorry," Hermione sniffed looking up to him. "It's just a tradition, I use to have with my parents after mass. We would tell a single truth no matter what it was. It just hit me and I didn't—", Hermione's words froze upon hearing Sirius's words.

"I'm in love with you."

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm in love with you."Sirius repeated. Sirius began to worry when Hermione said nothing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said—" Sirius was silenced as Hermione's lips connected with his. Stunned shortly, his sense returned to him wrapping his arms around her pulling her tightly against him. Their lips danced across the others, as they relished in the feel of one another.

Hermione pulled back slightly placing her hands on his chest, her face was flushed, lips full, to Sirius she looked stunning. "Did you mean it?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes." He answered placing his hand on the side of her face stroking his thumb over her cheek. "I meant every word."

"Good." Hermione said placing another kiss on his lips. "Let's go home, Sirius."

"We will but first I have something for you." Sirius spoke reaching in his pocket, pulling out a gift box. He placed it in her hands. "Just open it," He said already knowing what she would try and say, he didn't have to get her anything.

Hermione glared playfully, as she opened the closure to the box. Her mouth dropped open slightly seeing what was inside. In the box sat a solitary tear drop diamond necklace with smaller diamonds placed around this.

"Sirius, this is too much," Hermione whispered, knowing it much have cost him a fortune.

"Hermione, no, it's not," Sirius said taking the box from her hands and removing the necklace from inside. He turned her around and placed the necklace around her neck. "One, I owe you a great deal more then I could ever repay, two you deserve nice things, and three, I wanted to do this for you."

As Hermione turned around Sirius placed a finger across her lips silencing her once again. "And before you say this must have cost me too much, if I am worried about making a purchase like this Hermione. I truly have problem."

"Actually, I was going to say thank you for my gift and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Sirius smiled kissing her forehead. "Let's go home."

Christmas was certainly a magical time.


End file.
